Anana Tête
by StarfireFowl
Summary: Luna displays the rare flower with pride. slight NevilleLuna.


A/N: A very late Christmas gift for my friend Chelsea. This fic happens during HBP.

* * *

She stepped lazily down the corridor, whispers following close behind. Her mind wasn't in to listening to teenagers gossip or the transfiguration class she had next. It swayed into thoughts of relaxing out by the lake or reading about thestrals.

"What has she done with her hair?"

"Loony's at it again!"

"What _is_ that thing?"

A few of the bolder students questioned her sudden change in appearance. A hair cut, perhaps? Luna shrugged them off, her fingers adjusting the flower tucked behind her ear. It wasn't everyday that a girl could wear an Anana Tête . Hair flowers weren't uncommon. Many had daisies from the shady, tree area by the lake. Anana Têtes were rare, mainly for their exotic, kiwi-green petals and its distinct aroma of dank cave.

She ignored the people who fanned their noses as she passed. It was harder to ignore the one first year that ran away screaming, but somehow the roasted chicken being served at lunch was much more promising.

It was like it was solely her world with no one else in it. The best thing about it was that she didn't feel alone in her mind. She just felt happy, even without the company of others. It was one of Luna's good thinking days.

Entering into the transfiguration classroom had her thinking about what animagus form she would have if she ever achieved it. Not a cat, they were boring and common. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack maybe?

"Miss Lovegood."

But some of its characteristics didn't suit her. She wasn't always disappearing when someone else came around. Well, maybe sometimes, into her mind.

"Miss Lovegood."

Luna blinked twice, zoning back into the classroom. Professor McGonagall stood beside her, her face annoyed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please take that flower out of your hair."

"Professor, the Anana Tête is a very rare flower and it was a chance encounter that I stumbled on it…"

McGonagall interrupted. "The other students are getting distracted. Either remove the flower or I will send you to Dumbledore's office."

"Fine." Luna stood up, airily drifting out of the classroom she'd only entered five minutes ago. Obviously Professor McGonagall did not appreciate the beauty of the Anana Tête. Dumbledore surely would. He always liked the unusual things. He'd even asked her how she had created the enormous lion hat she had worn last year.

"Miss Lovegood?"

She spent a good ten minutes telling him all about it. It was a good feeling when someone else appreciated your work, Luna decided.

"Miss Lovegood?"

Professor Dumbledore stood to her left. She hadn't even realized she'd made it to his office enterance yet.

"Hello, Professor."

"That's a rather interesting flower."

"It's the Anana Tête. I discovered it only inches away from the forest. Qutie the rarity."

"I didn't know they even grew in this area." He smiled. "And what brings you to my office midway through your class?"

"Professor McGonagall said that it was a distraction."

A chuckle escaped from Dumbledore.

"That shade of green is awfully distracting, but Professor McGonagall ought to have enjoyed it. I'll speak to Minerva about stopping to smell the roses once in a while."

"It's an Anana Tête."

"Oh, I know. What I said was a figure of speech."

"You could always substitute roses with Anana Têtes. They have a much more vibrant scent."

"I suppose they do. Now I must be returning to my office as you must be returning to class. Good day, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore mumbled something to the gargoyles before leaving. She began to drift back to Transfiguration.

OWLs were suddenly on her brain, even though they barely mattered now that the Dark Lord had returned. Defense Against the Dark Arts was obviously a new requirement. Maybe another year of potions? Slughorn basically ignored her, but she could try. The _felix felicis_ had gotten her mother to the top of the class back in her potion da-

She didn't even realize she had walked into someone until she hit the ground. The person she had hit was a very familiar, scrawny sixth year with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Too concerned with the class I just got thrown out of. Professor Snape. Sorry." He wasn't coherent, yet his name escaped her mind until she watched him pick up her flower that had fallen in the collision.

"Neville Longbottom."

"An Anana Tête," he said in amazement.

"You know them?" The amazement was returned.

"Of course! One of the most rare flowers in Europe, known for their healing properties and distinct smell of a cave, leading several herbologists to believe they once grew in caves. Where'd you get it?"

"I found out near the forest yesterday while I was looking for where Dumbledore keeps the thestrals. My father told me about them a few years ago and I only just remembered an interesting bit of information on them so I wanted to see one again."

"They grow at Hogwarts?" Anyone else would have laughed at the sight of two teenagers sitting in the middle of the hallway, one with a green flower in their hands. But both of them were too engrossed to even bother.

"I wouldn't say grow, but…"

"The Anana Tête?"

"No, the thestral."

"Oh." Neville looked slightly downtrodden. Luna decided she didn't like that look on him. He was a much more interesting person when he was interested. He handed her the flower, speaking softly. "Here's your flower. Let me know if you find any more."

"Thank you, Neville Longbottom." Luna smiled before tucking it behind her ear and standing up. Neville hurried to his feet, about to take off again. But a second glance to where Luna had placed the flower had him momentarily baffled. He'd seen the Anana Tête used for medicines, poisons, and decoration, but never had he seen it used as a hair ornament. But somehow, the green on the dirty blond hair just completed a perfect picture.

"The…the, uh, flower looks nice on you." Neville stuttered before dashing down the hall.

Luna smiled brightly, suddenly understanding why Crumple-Horned Snorkack

were so rare. They only came out of hiding when an interesting specimen was around. She had found one; he liked flowers.

* * *

A/N 2: For all those of you not in french 2 (I'm not either but...), Anana Tête translates to "Pineapple Head."

Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is too. Flames are not.


End file.
